More Than Blood
by WishfulDeath
Summary: Vampires are only supposed to be a fictional creature to frighten silly gullible people. I, Sakura, am one, I found out first hand how very real vampires are. Pairings:SakuMany guys
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any characters of Naruto.**_

**_Vampires are only supposed to be a fictional creature to frighten silly gullible people. Really, my mother used to tell me stories tried to scare me in to submission. As I grew older I came to believe no such creature existed…… Boy, you don't know how wrong I was. I came to realize that I had been wrong, that they were not myths or stories on the night that I died. They were the beautiful undead, seductive and forbidden, unable to walk during the day and woke to a hunger so demanding it nearly drove most new vampires crazy. _**

**_I found this out first hand when I awoke in a very dark, dark windowless room with the one who had killed me. His red pinwheel eyes staring down at me as he leaned directly over me. My mouth felt dry, my lips felt swollen. I tried to sit up but was overwhelmed with weakness so sharp it hurt. I tried to speak but found it hurt to even try. He smirked at my pain, enjoying it. Bastard. _**

"**_You won't be able to do anything until I let you drink form me." His eyes glazed slightly as he cut himself, the crimson blood surfaced sluggishly and crawled down his arm as I watched, a sudden hunger awaking in me. The damnable hunger that would drive me nearly insane for blood from that time on. Disgust followed this hunger. I was top Medic Nin in Konoha, second to no one except the fifth Hokage; I should not be craving such things as blood! I should not need it to survive. I was top medic nin and now a vampire. Surprisingly I was not as shocked or scared or excited about waking up as a Vampire, just disgusted. I knew some stuff about vampires, but didn't know if any of it was true._**

**_He lowered his arm to my mouth for I was too weak to sit up. The first few drops were like burning fire, but after his blood became like water to a parched person who had been in the desert for weeks. It was glorious. I could feel my self become alive. I felt another need race through me. A need for him to touch me, to feel his skin against mine, a need so strong I was nearly overtaken by it. He watched me as I sucked at his arm. His other hand sliding down my body, cupping one of my breasts before sliding to my stomach and then lower. My eyes flew open and I pushed him away. This was so not happening, he was my enemy. _**

"_**Don't touch me you sick bastard!" I glared at him from the bed I had been lying on.**_

"**_I am not the one with blood on my mouth; beside you need to finish feeding, you are not to your full strength yet." He made his way back over to me and held out his arm. "You will need to feed from me for another three nights, so don't think of fleeing from me, you will die …again, if you do."_**

**_I glared up at him as I grabbed hold of his arm and brought it to my mouth, my need not quite satisfied. Again as I began to drink his blood, the other need rushed through me shaking me to the core. I let go of his wrist, pulled his face to mine and crushed his lips to mine. He hungrily licked the blood off of my lips after we parted for mere seconds, I ran my hands up and down his chest and back and in to his hair as he explored my neck with his mouth. I could feel his fangs brush the side of my sensitive neck, I shivered in delight. I was about to pull him on top of me, when the reasoning part of my mind reared its head. _**

"**_Let go of me…Itachi, Stop!" I pushed at him, and he not expecting it, when flying into the wall. It surprised me. Before I had died I was barely able to throw Naruto over my shoulder, and now without even trying I had thrown Itachi into the wall… and it was not at all like me to start making out with a guy I barely knew, especially one who had killed me. Wow, I guess more was changing in me than I thought. That thought scared me much more than anything else had that fateful week._**

"_**What is wrong with me?" I asked out loud.**_

"**_You are experiencing what every new vampire does." Itachi had gotten up from where I had thrown him. He didn't look at all fazed, beside the fact that there was a dent in the wall where he had landed. "Don't think you'll get away with that again."_**

**_He was suddenly in front of me. I backed up on the bed._**

"**_Do all new ones what to fuck with the vampire that turned them?" I glared at him for what seem to be the thousandth time that night. "Stay over there…."_**

**_He seemed amused at the question. I don't know how I knew he was amused; nothing was shown on his face as he began to explain the answer to my question. I could feel it in my head, his amusement; I also knew he was a bit angry at the interruption of our make out session. He was still a bit turned on as well, which amused me and frighten me._**

"**_When a vampire feeds it is a sexual experience, for both the vampire and victim, Sakura." Itachi leaned on to the bed, his long black hair spilling over his shoulders, "You are always going to want to fuck every time you feed." I stared at him; I was trap by him for three days. I had to avoid having sex with him for three days. I had to some how get back to Konoha. Or would I? How would they react to my change? _**

**_A.N.: Hmmmm… I'm not sure it was any good, review and please tell me if I should continue… or what you thought of it… I would like to know._**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters…

I awoke the next night to see Itachi beside me, his back to me. I knew he was awake, I could feel his alertness in my head. I tried to move away from him, and for a second time I was too weak to move. The pain coursed through me.

"Itachi…" I managed to say with much effort. My throat was so dry and it hurt to talk. At the sound of his name he turned to face me. We repeated the same thing as last night.

After my hunger had been sated and with me seated across the room from him in a big plushy chair, I hadn't let the other need rule me! Yay, brownie point for me! He sat on the bed and I could feel his irritation in my head.

"So what is it you vampires do all night?" I asked. So far the only thing I had seen Itachi do was feed me and stalk out of the room after I had refused to bend to his will and do the dirty deed with him. He later told me, he had never heard of a new vampire defying the one who had turned him or her. At my question, he smirked.

"Many things… some which you refuse to enjoy." I knew what he was getting at and decided against pursuing that conversation, instead I chose to ask him about something that had been bothering me.

"Itachi, I don't know how to ask this, but do you know what I'm feeling, like right now?" At his questioning look I elaborated. "Do you feel my emotions in your head, and if so can all vampires do it?"

His face became blank and he got up and was in front of me within seconds, making me jerk back. He lowered his face to mine staring me in the eyes. He caught my head in his hands.

"No and No, No vampire I have ever heard of could 'feel' other vampire's feelings in their heads. You are becoming quite interesting. First you are able to defy my orders, second you are able to control the other need during feeding and now you feel my emotions in your head. Things no other vampires are able to do, especially newly risen ones. Do you also know where I am at in the room, even if you can't see me or are not looking at me?"

I nodded as his eyes widened and I could feel his curiosity and admiration. Figures that I am more remarkable after I had died than when I had been alive. What was really amusing about the whole thing was now I could say the infamous emotionless Itachi was not without them, just really good at hiding them. Now it was my turn to smirk at him. He glared as he grabbed my arm, flinging open the door and raced out it with me in tow.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

We were standing just out side of a noisy dance club. I was wondering what we were doing here. Was I about to receive another surprise and learn that Itachi liked to dance? Or were we here to hunt our prey among the sweaty dancers… that did not sound appealing to me in the least bit.

I stood, waiting, not far from him as he spoke to someone in the shadows. I knew the person he was speaking to was not another vampire for I could not feel his or her emotions…. I knew it was only vampires I could feel because Itachi had taken me to several different human homes in one of the sound countries villages, close to where Itachi's own home was. I hadn't felt a single human's emotion. We ran into a couple of vampires and I had been overwhelmed by their feelings.

"Sakura, come." I looked up at the sound of Itachi's voice. I obeyed him only because I still needed him to 'live'. I could've run off while I waited for him to finish whatever it was he was doing with the stranger. I don't know how far I would've gotten, but I'm sure it wouldn't be far before he noticed me missing… If only it hadn't been for that mission I would not be here, following Itachi around.

Because of a stupid mission I ended up being one of the walking undead. It had started as just another rescue mission. I was along because they might've been in need of a Medic. My team had consisted of Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, Kakashi, Lee, and myself. We were making great time, crossing through Sound Country. The Sound Country had a new leader; Orochimaru was dead and most of the Akatsuki as well. We weren't really expecting an attack from any one. Just before midnight we were attacked.

Chouji had just begun his watch. He barely had time to wake us. Kisame and Itachi were the first ones that I saw; I did not see who else attack us. I attacked Kisame not seeing Itachi come at me form behind. I did though feel the kunai pierce my skin, enter my body and come out the other side between my breasts. Someone screamed…. I think it was me. The last thing I saw was Kakashi's masked face. I saw his eyes widened with horror and disbelieve.

I glared daggers into Itachi's back. Oh, my last night with him was only 2 nights away. I would be away from this hated traitor and murderer; wait till Sasuke found out his brother was a vampire…oh, I could imagine the look on his face. The image made giggle a bit. I felt Itachi send a questioning look, I ignored it.

I missed my ex-teammates and best friends. They always said they would protect me with their lives…which is funny, knowing that I made jounin before either of them. On a technicality anyways… Sasuke had had to go all the way to genin again, because of his punishment for betraying Konoha, so I had been one step a head of him. Naruto had gone away with Jiraiya to learn even more jutsus. That left with enough time to train with Kakashi and Tsunade for the jounin finals.

I was no longer in love with Sasuke that had ended years ago. I cared for him as a friend, and lust after him; I mean you'd have to be blind not to want him. Same with Naruto, with his shaggy blond hair, beautiful, mischievous azure eyes, his nice muscled chest and abs… his tanned skin… any way... yeah you get the idea. I had many fantasies about my team mates. I would no longer hit Naruto when he hugged me, now I would melt in his arms. To have that much power and muscle wrapped around me made me feel safe and nearly crazy with lust for him. I had it bad for Naruto now. Would he still give me that goofy grin and hug me when I returned? Kakashi and the rest of them

"Sakura, Sakura?" I spun to face Itachi who was nearly inches from my face. "Tonight we teach you how to hunt." He pulled me into the dance club. I had never been in a dance club, and I'm sure I looked like it. I was still wearing the clothes I had died in, which I hadn't thought of before. I must look horrid. I wondered if I would be any good at this hunting thing. I wasn't sure I wanted to be….

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Hours later, just before dawn, I stumbled into Itachi's home, tired and weary. While Itachi walked in with the cool grace of the vampire he was. He smirked.

"At least you are not good at everything…"

I growled. My first experience hunting a human had not been fun, for me or the human. Itachi had used some weird vampire hypnosis on the human to make him forget everything that had happened to him. I had asked him if I could do it. He had replied,

"It would surprise me if you could to it as well as me, it usually takes a few months to years to do it properly and effectively, but maybe I should expect you to do it just fine, after all you have been full of surprises". I had glared at him.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

A.N.: Good? Bad? Confusing? Tell me what you think!

Thanks to the peeps that reviewed:

**_sakura5584: Thanks for being my first reviewer! Hope to see you in the next chapter!_**

**_mfpeach: I really like Itachi/Sakura fics as well…. I don't know how much Itachi Sakura action there will be. More to come in the third chapter though… remember he is her enemy! Sorry! Hope you continue reading!_**

_**Lillian Moon: Thanks!**_

**_Midnight-Miko66: I couldn't find any fics where Sakura was a vampire… as for this the pairing as I told mfpeach I love the pairing of Itachi/Sakura…BUT It is not the main pairing… I hope you continue reading anyways…_**

**_.chie.x.sieka.: Yup just another vamp. Fic. Hope you like it!_**

_**crazy anime idiot (woot): Lol thanks and I hope you keep loving… **_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto….or any of its characters.

I panted as I fell backward on to the grass. I had been hunting for three nights in a row, I wasn't any better now than I was three nights ago. The human I was hunting tonight was impossibly stupid. Itachi and I had singled him out form among the servers in a restaurant Itachi had met a donor in. When I asked what a donor was, he smirked at me.

"A donor is someone who gives you blood in exchange for sex…" He watched my expression change from one of curiosity to disgust. "That way I don't have to keep hunting and run the risk of being caught or exposed. We are hunted creatures, Sakura, be careful who you hunt or who your donor is, if you ever get one." He and his donor, who was an impossibly beautiful woman, left, he left me with instructions to stay here and hunt that man, and if I tried to run, he would know… I was being watched. I had simply glared at him and settled down in a tree by the back door of the restaurant to wait for 'Stupid' as I had dubbed him.

The reason for me calling him that was for when we had gone in to the restaurant and had been seated with Itachi's donor, he had been our server and incapable of leaving me alone, even when we were leaving, Itachi smirked the entire time. Damn him… Stupid kept complimenting me on my hair, my eyes, my clothes, etc. It was enough to drive me nuts.

'Oh joy… there is Stupid.' I thought to my self as the brunette server walked out of the back door carrying trash I waited till he was walking back to the door to jump him I landed on his back, knocking him forward to the ground. I went to bite him on the neck, the convenient spot, when one of his legs swing up and hit me in the spine, stunning me for a second. He then threw me off of him and I landed in the grass. I growled as he got up and began to run towards the door. I could afford to let him get away; I had not fed in 2 nights and needed this idiot to prove to Itachi I could hunt. I ran after him and jumped on him again, this time when he fell forward he hit the door knob, knocking him unconscious.

He had made sound of pain after I bit down on his neck. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until the deliciously warm blood washed down my dry throat. The pain for the initial bite was enough to rouse him from unconsciousness, but the pleasure of the Need kept him from thrashing about. He began to make moaning sounds and I felt the other need rush us. It was so much stronger then when I fed from Itachi. I made a mental note to ask Itachi about it later as I fought the need to jump his bones. I pulled away from him before I took too much. He spun around to grab me, but I jumped away from him and disappeared into the night. Someone would find him and hopefully help him.

Now that I had fed it was time to return to Konoha, I no longer need Itachi to live, if that's what you want to call this existent. Itachi said he had someone watching me, but presumably that person would be a vampire, since they would be the only thing strong enough to hold me. I did not feel any vamps in the area. I had no idea where I was, and if I didn't know where I was, I could not navigate back to Konoha. This worried me, Itachi was no fool, he would not have a human watch me, and if it wasn't a vampire then… it had to be something stronger than both… Besides I didn't even know where I was or how to get to Konoha from my current position. I sighed. Perhaps I could stop someone and ask… it couldn't hurt.

Hours later and I still had not found anyone to ask. On top of that I was hopelessly lost. What a night….I had not seen or heard from Itachi or the one he had following me. I suspected it was Kisame, his right hand man, I had not seen Kisame since the night I died. But Kisame was human, right? So it couldn't be him…. Oh well, It was almost dawn I needed to find shelter. I did not know if the rumor about the sun burning vampires was true, but I didn't want to find out. I spotted a cave in the side of a cliff. It would not take me long to get there.

I arrived in the cave to find it dark, deep, and to my dissatisfaction, damp. I sighed and when to the back of the cave and curled up, wrapping the Akatsuki cloak that Itachi had given me around myself and fell into a deep slumber.

That night I awoke in a nice soft bed, with silk sheets and a warm body beside me. The arm of the body wrapped around me and my Akatsuki cloak gone. I was just in my black silk bra and black spandex shorts. The body behind me was male. Alarms were going off in my head. I was back at Itachi's! I recognize his body scent and his feelings that paraded around my head. I also recognized the silk sheets and the wall on my left. How the hell did I end up here? I growled as I struggled to get out of his grasp. He held on to me till I stop struggling, it wasn't long I did not have much energy. I needed to feed again. I noticed Itachi's body was warm, which meant he had already fed. He was at full strength and I was not.

"Sakura, you tried to run yesterday." It wasn't a question, just a statement, I nodded anyways.

His anger rose a bit and frustration with me, was what he felt with me. He moved so suddenly I didn't feel him on top of me until he leaned down and nipped at my neck, eliciting moans from me.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" My voice came out in a squeak of surprise, which I hated.

He continued his nipping down my neck to my collar bone. "Punishing you…."

My eyes went wide and I began to squirm from under him. He growled and pinned my hips with his grinding down against mine. I gasped. My eyes automatically shut. I liked what he was doing a lot. I had never been touched by anyone like he had. Nor had I ever been kissed like he kissed me. Half of me wanted to let him have his way with me, but I couldn't. I was in no condition to fight him without blood. He had blood and it worked just as well as human blood.

I smirked, leaned up and bit him. His rich blood flowed into my mouth; I became stronger with every drop. He groaned and pulledmy legs around his hips. I let go of him as I came to my senses and unwrapped my legs from his hips. Itachi became angrier, he gripped my arms and leaned down to my face where he stared at me for a second then kissed me. He let go and walked out of the room. I sat on the bed slightly confused as to why he did that. I got up dressed once I had found my clothes, which were laid out on a chair.

As I walked out, I scanned the room with my eyes and didn't see Itachi anywhere, nor did I feel him anywhere near his shelter. It was time for me to leave and go back to Konoha, I had fed and I knew of a little restaurant near here, the people there probably knew how to get back to Konoha, or at least knew the general direction in which it laid.

I had been traveling west for 4 hours at top speed and had nearly reached Konoha, The surroundings looked very familiar. I looked around; I was being followed, probably by ANBU. It was understandable; I was cloaked , it wasn't my Akatsuki cloak, I had ditched it and taken another plain black one. I was alsomoving very fast. I reached the Gates of Konoha without any incidental meetings with the ANBU.

"Who goes there?" The gate guard asked curiously, I felt the ANBU surround me. But just out of sight. I recognized the gate guard's voice. I threw back my hood and looked up proudly.

"Aww, I'm hurt that you don't recognize me, Naruto!" I saw Naruto's eyes widen as he jumped down and tears formed in his eyes.

"Sakura?... You... But… You're... Dead… Kakashi.. He.." Naruto cried. He was coming forward to hug me when two of the ANBU's jumped out and stepped in front of him.

"Naruto… Get a hold of yourself, She could be an enemy, I was there I saw what happened to her." Kakashi's voice rang out.

I smirked; I should have guessed this would have happened.

A.N.: I hoped you liked! Review and tell me what you think.

Thanks to all 7 of my wonderful reviewers….

Aznmelon: Thanks for the review, hope you liked this chapter!

Shadow kunoichi: Lol thanks I hope this was a great chapter too!

Chie: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, Itachi/Sakura pairings are great.

Sakura5584: Thanks! You Rock too! Thanks for the review!

Crazy Anime Idiot (Woot!): Okay, I gotta say I love your screen name. Thanks for the review; I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Kuro Doragon Enkou: Yup, another Vamp fic! I've been seeing a lot of those lately, but most of them the Vamp is a guy… I think it's unfair! Thanks for the review and compliment!

Midnight-Miko66: Yay! I'm happy you liked it! I glad you'll keep reading! So how did you like this chapter? Thanks for the review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its Characters.

Note: Sorry for the long wait! I moved and had no Internet! I just got it back! Again, I'm sorry and I hope you like.

Oh boy, I had a problem, how was I going to prove to Kakashi I was his ex-student turned friend? He glared at me, with both eyes, his head band pushed out of his face.

Did he not want me back? Was he glad I was dead? I was about to open my mouth when Naruto pushed passed Kakashi and the other ANBU to barrel in to me sending us falling into a heap on the ground. I was pulled protectively in his arms while he mumbled something I could barely make out.

"Naruto… whaaa?"

"I don't care if you're not my Sakura, I'm just glad to see you once again."

I was shocked a bit. Did Naruto really miss me that much? I sighed as Naruto hugged my body to his. I saw legs in my vision and looked up, Shikamaru stood there offering his hand, his ANBU mask in the other hand. Chouji was pulling Naruto off of me. I took Shikamaru's hand and he pulled me up.

"You dieing was very troublesome, Ino and Naruto cried forever. Don't do it again if you have any concern for me…."

That was the first thing he said to me after I had stood and dusted my self off. Chouji nodded in agreement with Shikamaru. I looked up at them and grinned, both were taller than me by a foot. Naruto grinned at me.

"I try not to, Shikamaru, but only out of concern for you."

I looked over at Kakashi, damn I still had to prove to him who I was.

"Tell me something only you would know about me…." Was all he said. Hmmm that was way too easy, but what to tell him?

We use to spend lazy afternoons training or talking before Naruto got back, he eventually told me about his past, about Rin… He had loved her more than she or Obito had known or would ever know. She had died before he was able or willing to tell her, Obito died before her, so he never found out either. I was the only person who knew that.

I was next to Kakashi and whispering this secret in his ear before anyone had realized I had moved at all. Kakashi's eyes widened a bit , then from the crinkle in the lines next to his eyes, I knew he was smiling. He pulled his headband down over his sharingan eye.

"I'm glad you're back, Sakura."

"Oi, Sakura , How'd you get that fast?" Naruto called to her, his pinched old man look on his handsome face.

"Yeah, even Kakashi and I had a hard time keeping up with you when you were running toward the gate." Shikamaru questioned.

I shrugged not quite sure what to tell the, I could imagine the looks on their faces if said something like, Hey, I died and rose as a vampire, where as I fed off Itachi, Sasuke worst enemy, nearly had sex with him and learned how to hunt humans for food. Oh and the best part is I'm an unusual vampire.

No I couldn't say that to them.

"Yeah what happened to you Sakura? The last time I saw you, you had a Kunai sticking out of your chest. And Itachi had run off with you." Tenten asked from behind me. Her ANBU mask sat on her head.

" I.. I was able to heal my self, I am one of the best medics after all and Itachi wasn't any where around when I woke, I woke in a village in sound country." I lied hoping they would believe me.

"That doesn't explain how you became that fast…." Shikamaru murmured.

"How bout I tell you guys later, I kinda tired." I lied again. They nodded and Naruto signaled to the other guard nin up on the gate to open them. I sighed in relief. They believed me. I followed Naruto through the gates. The others resuming their positions outside the Gates. I waved bye to them.

I felt Naruto grasp my other hand in his. I turned to face him as the gates closed.

Neither of us spoke, me because I was having a hard time with the fresh human blood emanating off of him. He tugged my hand pulling me with him.

"Sakura, everyone thought you were dead."

"Yeah, I guessed that."

"Well, Tsunade-baachan held a funeral service for you…." He trailed off, not looking at me.

I wasn't shocked. I did wonder where he was going with this.

"Ino has taken over clearing your personal items from your house, She hasn't finished and Chouji says she's been spending the night there. Your father was going to lease it, but Ino wouldn't let him."

I had bought that house when I was18 with my savings from missions and a short lived part time job. I was now 21 and would forever be 21. I had that house for nearly three years, it was a nice house, on the edge of town with woods behind the house. It was an old Victorian house. I loved it. I said nothing in return knowing he wasn't finished.

"Sasuke- teme and I were on a mission when we heard. We finished the mission and came home, Sasuke-teme refused to leave his house, only for you funeral, then he locked himself up again. Sorry, Sakura… we weren't there to protect you, we promised we would be."

He looked down at me then. His eyes shone with unshed tears he cupped my face in his hands and brought his lips to my forehead.

"I'm not going to lose you again. Come on lets get you home, I know you're tired."

I stared after him as he walked a little ahead of me, pulling me along. I smiled at his back, for some reason I felt better. I wasn't tired, no, I was more hungry than anything. I wondered what Naruto's blood would taste like. No, bad train of thought, I would not eat my friends. Nope, I had to lay some ground rules with my self, No eating friends for a start, no having sex with them either.

'Not unless Naruto wants to have a go.' The thought surfaced. 'No, No, No, bad thinking, bad Sakura…. Bad!'

I no longer had the Inner Sakura of my youth in my head, she had disappeared long ago. That didn't stop Inner Sakura like thoughts from popping up once and while though.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

We reached my house within minutes, I turned the knob to test it and found it was open. I pushed the door open and walked in, cautious of who else might be there. I sense none except for the human that slumbered upstairs. I turned to Naruto who stood a little behind me.

"Does she usually leave the door unlocked?"

"I don't know…"

I shook my head and led the way up the stair to my bedroom, where I found boxes scattered all over the large room and in the middle of the room on my bed was my best friend, Ino, snoring away. I looked back at Naruto who grinned evilly.

"Wake her up, Sakura; oh man this is going to be the shock of a life time for her." Naruto whispered. Sakura smiled a bit. Naruto and Ino had always had a bit of an uneasy friendship, stemming from the fact that the fact that Ino never really thought Naruto was good enough for Sakura, even though Ino knew Sakura had developed a crush on the fox-like boy.

Sakura leaning down and shook Ino a little while calling her name. "Hey Ino-pig, time to rise, Ino-Pig wake up!"

"Five more minutes, forehead girl." She mumbled, stirring, Sakura was the only one who could call her Ino-pig and get away with it. Her eyes shot open once she made the connection between the name and the voice waking her.

"Sakura?" She blinked and rubbed her eyes, then said, "I must be dreaming…" She proceeded to pinch herself. Realizing she wasn't dreaming, she launched herself at me. "Kakashi said you died… and Hokage-sama held a funeral for you, even though they had not recovered your body… I kept hoping that if they didn't find your body then that meant you could still be alive…And you are!" Ino sobbed as she hugged me.

I smiled at her. Little did she know, I wasn't alive, I had died. I didn't know how she would react if I told her the truth. I didn't want to find out.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

A little while later I was sitting on my bed with Naruto waiting for Ino to get back with snacks for them, I wasn't sure if I would be able to eat solid foods, but when Ino asked if I was hungry, I couldn't say no. It wasn't food I hungered for; it was the blood that pulsed under their skin that I craved. Now with Naruto sitting so close to me, with his warmth radiating off of him, I could almost taste the sweetly pulsing crimson blood. I watched as Naruto chattered about something, I couldn't bring my self to focus on what he was saying

"Sakura- chan? Earth to Sakura-chan? You there?" He waved a hand in my face trying to get my attention. I grabbed his hand and brought in to my mouth slowly. He stared at me as I kissed each of his fingers aware of the sweet pulsing beneath his skin.

"S… Sakura-chan, Wha... What are you doing?"

I smiled at him "Careful Naruto, you're starting to sound like Hinata-chan." He gasped as I drew one of his fingers into my mouth sucking lightly. Fuck the ground rules, I was hungry and Naruto was on the menu.

A.N.: So what do you think? Let me know! I look forward to your reviews. Sorry about not editing, I don't like it much… I like the results, but I don't like the process…

To my wonderful reviewers:

Sakura5584: Wow thank you! This chapter didn't have Itachi in it… I hope you like it still.

Chie: Lol, I didn't make her give in, YET... Thanks for reviewing.

Raefire606: Yup, Thank you for reviewing!

Crazyanimeidiotnumberone: Thank you for reviewing, hope you like this chapter.

Aznmelon: LOL Thanks much for reviewing. I hope I didn't leave you hanging on to, too much suspense this time!

Josie: Thank so much! Thanks for reviewing too!

Shi-Sha Hariken: yup, I love cliffies….sorry! Thank you for reviewing and for the wonderful compliments!

Valkyrie of the Rohirrim: Lol, I love the idea too, because Itachi acts so emotionless its perfect! Yes you can expect that with other Konoha Boys, plus Gaara as well! Maybe Kankurou…I love cliffies what can I say…

Gtkag: Thank you! Thanks for reviewing!

MerodiPansa: Thank you very, very much I hope you like this chapter as much! Thanks for the review!

Kuro Doragon Enkou: Thanks for the review! I think Itachi is way too sexy for his own good…. Sorry he wasn't in this chapter, but he'll make another appearance.

Midnight-Miko66: Lol, Heh corruption to our favorite little Kitsune, eh? Hehehehe I love it, maybe in the next chapter, ne? Itachi is made to be the Bad Boy Vamp, wouldn't you agree? There will be more scenes with Itachi and Sakura! Thanks for luffing it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Kiba-and-Sakura-4ever: Heh, I love vampires too! I hope you like how this one turns out!

Alyssa: Thank you, I hope you love this chapter!

Sarah: Thank you for the review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, wish I did. But then if I did, maybe it wouldn't be as popular as it is…

I watched Naruto as he slept beside me. Ino, who was on the other side of me, had arrived and I didn't want her to catch me trying to seduce Naruto. So before she entered the bedroom door I separated from Naruto. Before she got back I had been in the mist of kissing his neck while he held me. Ino did not need to see that.

"Mmph, Ramen…." I watched as he grumbled in his sleep.

I slipped from between them to go sleep in one of my closets; I didn't know if I would fry in the sun. I only had a few minutes to find a room. It was nearly dawn. I decide to not make it easy for either of them to find me since if they did they might question my sleeping in a closet; I would not have a good answer. I left the room with one last look at my friends. I had billions of rooms to choose from … heck I could sleep in the basement but I didn't like it down there. I chose a room pretty far away from my friends and found the closet and slept. I had no chose… I enter and had barely shut the door and fall into the dead sleep that vampires did.

I woke to the fading daylight in my bed. I sat up fast, but noticed the sun beams that rested across my legs wasn't burning me! I didn't know whether to be shocked or overjoyed. How did I end up in my bed anyway? As the sun was beginning to set I stood and stretched. I felt the hunger stir but I ignored it for the moment.

As I stepped out of my bathroom I felt the presents of two familiar people in my bed room.

"Hey Naruto, Kiba, where's Ino?"

"She's at the store getting food for you…" It was Kiba who spoke. "I came to tell you to go see the Hokage, she wishes to see you. Well that's all; I have to leave for a mission, Sakura." With that he stepped forward and hugged me quickly with some uncharacteristic words "We missed you Sakura, your almost death hurt a lot of us. Even the Hokage, though she refused to show it." With that said he was gone. I turned to look at Naruto who looked a little stunned and then smiled.

"I think he missed you. So, Sakura, why were you in the closet in that room?"

"Were you the one that found me and brought me to the bed?"

"Well yeah, but Ino found you. She sensed you when you left and followed. She said you just when in to the closet, shut the door and aloud crash was heard. When she opened the door, there you were with some boxes next to you. She figures you went in there to find something and the boxes fell on you knocking you out."

Oh a good cover thanks to the boxes on the floor and Ino. "Ino's right." I had left those boxes there some months ago when I had been searching for something. The crash Ino heard must've been me when I feel alseep.

"What did you go to find?"

"Uh, nothing important."

"If you say so, Sakura- chan."

The hunger began to stir again, roaring through me. I gasped as my throat began to burn. Last night I had almost broken a ground rule with Naruto, I would try not to let it happen again. Concern filled Naruto's face as I leaned against the bathroom door trying to force the hunger back for a little while. When his hand came into my vision and forced my face up to look at him.

"Sakura, what's wrong and don't pretend I'm stupid, and say it's nothing."

Naruto's scent filled my nose as everything about him seemed so appetizing. His heart beating faster than normal and rushing blood to the pulse in his wrist temping me to take a bite. It was enough for me to growl and shove him away. I ran out of there not noticing how much force I had put into shoving Naruto away.

I had to find someone to feed on and fast. I ran through ally ways and found an unappealing meal. He was a man in the process of robbing some young lady. He stopped when I dragged him away from her. She ran away with her purse and wallet still intact. As I bit into him I could smell how repulsive he smelled, but his blood on the other hand had a wonderful taste.

"Sa-Sakura, what are you doing?" came Naruto's voice. I looked up and saw Naruto standing not too far from where I stood feeding. I hissed at him the blood lust still gripping my brain. He looked scared for a minute. That brought me out of my blood lust induced fog. I dropped the horny, scared man. He was torn between fleeing from me and wanting to stay to have sex with me. I decided for him.

"Go," I growled. He ran. I turn to Naruto, who stared at me. No doubt he noticed the blood on and around my mouth and chin. I had not expected him to follow me. I began to wipe the blood off with my hand as we held each other's gaze.

"Sakura, what are you?" The angry, scared tone of his voice made me flinch.

"Naruto… I… I…I am….sorry." I truly was. Maybe it would have been better to let them believe that I was dead… well I was, but that's not the point.

"We don't want apologies… we want to know what's wrong with you, why you're acting so weird." Ino said from behind Naruto. I hadn't known she was there, but Naruto had known since he did not look startled or shocked. That's bad for a vampire to not be aware of their surroundings that could get them killed; well that's what Itachi said.

"I…This will sound silly… I am…a… Vampire, I'm the Undead." I lowered my head and waited for laughter or something saying they were scared of me. I did get laughter from Naruto. I looked up sharply to see Ino with tears in her eyes as she moved closer to me till she was directly in front of me blocking Naruto from my sight. Ino had always been taller then I so I had to look up at her. Disbelieve crossed her face, then she caught my arm. It was lukewarm from the blood I had consumed. Her eyes took on a look of determination. She hugged me.

"I don't care what you are… undead vampire, alien, or zombie. I lost my best friend once already I won't let you leave us again. We missed you, didn't we, Naruto." Naruto nodded and waited till Ino moved to hug me. "I think having a best friend that's a vampire is cool."

"Ooh, do you get cool Vampire powers? Like mind control and stuffs like that?" Ino asked.

"Somewhat…" I was relived that they weren't running away scared or disgusted. Or that they didn't think I was crazy.

"Hey, how'd you become a vampire? You weren't one when you left on that mission; at least I didn't think you were…were you?" Naruto asked.

I grinned and answered. "No, I wasn't, this is how it goes…." I explained to them what happened; leaving out the part about Itachi's and mines near sex experiences. I didn't think Naruto would be too happy to hear about it, and might tell Sasuke, and then I'd have to deal with two very angry, vengeful boys. Ino on the hand would be delighted with a forbidden romance.

After I finished my story, they were silent. Then Ino spoke up. "We won't tell anyone Sakura, but will feeding on scum like that guy be good for you?"

"What other choice do I have? Are you offering?"

Ino looked scared for a minute. "N-No… Its just that seems gross…but hey maybe it'll cut down on the crime…"

I smiled at her.

"But don't vampires have fangs? I don't see yours…" She asked curiosity shining in her blue eyes.

"Mine are retractable…" I said as I smiled

"Oh… okay, well I better get this stuff home, the ice cream might melt. See you at home, Sakura!"

"Oi, what Ino said about chasing bad guys and drinking their blood, its dangerous…. And…"

I watched as Naruto fidget trying to say what he wanted to say. I smiled.

"You offering, Naruto-Kun?" I asked flirtatiously.

"Well, yeah, I mean if you want to… I would do anything for my Sakura." He muttered, but I heard him. He held a blush on his cheeks. I approached him slowly. I leaned upward slowly and let my lips brush his softly. "Thank you, Naruto, but my bite has a side effect…just so you know."

"What side effect?" He said huskily I think he got the idea.

"Sexual side effects… are you still ready to make you're offer?" I breathed against his ear.

"Hell yeah, I make the offer for right now if you want." He grinned as he pulled me against him. I could feel his hard on poking me in the stomach. His kiss was so gentle and soft. We broke apart for air. "Naruto." I manage before his lips crashed down on mine much harder than the first and more hungrily. I pulled away suddenly remembering Kiba's words about the Hokage needing to see me.

"Sorry, Naruto, but I gotta go see the Hokage."

He nodded and with the speed of ninja and vampire, we made it to the Hokage's office.

The Hokage was less then happy that I had kept her waiting, but more than happy to have me back. She had hugged me and cried. Saying she was tired of losing her loved ones. That not one had come back, but I had. Tsunade and I had a mother and daughter relationship, because my own mother had died when I was 13. Tsunade had no kids, but had wanted some. She also viewed Naruto as the son she never had and brother she had lost. On our walk home from the Hokage's we were in deep conversation about Tsunade and our friends when I sensed a presents behind us, it was someone very familiar.

"Sakura... Is it you? Sakura?" the deep male voice said. I turned to face Sasuke. His black eyes staring at me as if he didn't believe I was real. "You're not just a clone… or … a… fake?"

"No, Sasuke, It's...really me, Sakura."

Disbelieve crossed his face then he turned on his Sharingan to inspect me as he walked toward me. When he reached me he turned off and leaned in against me, pulling me into his arms slowly. I stood stiff. Sasuke rarely hugged me. It was usually after some life and death battle or mission. It was a little awkward for me, but I could tell my friend needed some reassurance, so I hugged him back. I felted wetness on my cheek. Sasuke was crying? I tried to get a look at his face but he hid it in the crook of my neck and shoulder. I felt his tears hit my bare skin there. I don't know how long we stood there but when he finally looked up at me, he looked more like the old Sasuke I knew.

"Oi, Sasuke we're going over to Sakura's for dinner, want to come?"

"Sure, Dobe…" he smirked his smirk and followed us.

Shit, what happens when he finds out about me?

A.N.: You like it? I hope so!

Thanks to the 3 wonderful reviewers:

Shi-Sha Hariken: Thank you! I hope you like this one as well!

Aznmelon: Hehehehehehe yeah… maybe, thanks for the review.

Skitzoflame: Thanks! I hope this chapter was as interesting!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Supper was an insane affair. Ino and Naruto bubbling to ask me questions, but refrained, because of Sasuke's present. Ino was not sure what I could eat, so she only set light types of food in front of me, more liquids than any thing else, like soup. At Sasuke's questioning glance, Ino lied to him.

"Sakura's still healing a bit; lighter foods are easier on her stomach."

"Hn" was his only answer; his eyes looked over at me with concern. I smiled at him.

"I'm fine, just a little queasy with certain foods." I lied to him; of course I wasn't fine… I was an undead vampire… but I didn't want to see his reaction when he found out. Naruto and Ino reacted favorably, but that didn't mean Sasuke would. I felt he'd be a bit less understanding. Ino told me in the kitchen when I was helping her, that she bought several books about vampires, one said that vampires could not eat solid foods… she didn't want to chance me throwing up, so light foods it was…

I was able to handle soup and fresh fruit juice. After dinner Ino and I washed the dishes, Naruto and Sasuke helping to dry and put away. The atmosphere was light and delightful, full of laughter and good times.

When Ino yawned she decided it was time for bed for her self. I nodded in agreement. Sasuke glanced at Naruto. "Isn't he leaving?"

"No." Naruto answered with something in his eyes I could not name. Sasuke's eyes hardened as Naruto add, "I slept with her last night." He did not tell him it was only sleep, or that Ino had been there. Jealously reflected in his eyes, surely not because of Naruto sleeping with me, Sasuke did not view me like that, at least I didn't think he did.

"Then, Sakura, can I stay?" Something close to jealousy flashed in his eyes. Hunger flared after the other emotion vanished. It wasn't hunger for food either. It made me squirm with anticipation.

I didn't know how to answer. If I said no, he and Naruto would probably fight or argue all night. If I said yes, he might want something more than sleep.

"We are just going to sleep, nothing else…"

"I don't care…" the hunger disappeared behind a mask of uncaring features.

"Fine..."

I wasn't going to be alone the two men, Ino would be there. Ino twitched, laughter dancing in her blue orbs.

"Sakura, I would like to stay over, but Chouji asked if I could stay the night with him…."

I nodded, not able to do anything about it. She hugged me goodbye and whispered her good luck with dealing with these two boys. "I want details later, Forehead…" she whispered, and then poof, she was gone. I sighed, half of me wished something would happen between me and the men behind me, the other half dreaded it.

They followed me upstairs to sleep. I should have offered one of my other rooms for each of the boys…. But a large part of me wanted them with me… I mean both of them were there… what's the worst that could happen?

I couldn't sleep so I crawled from between the two men and went to unpack the stuff that Ino had packed up, in the other rooms. Ino hadn't packed anything in my room, she hadn't been able to.

I was half-way done with the dozen of boxes in the dining room, when I sensed someone behind me. It was Sasuke, his wild black hair tousled from sleep, he was shirtless. I was surprised I wasn't drooling as my eyes lingered on his nice flat abs and chest. He had pale moonlit colored skin, akin to mine. He, like all most of the male ninjas, had a well defined body. He had a cat like grace to him that made him one of the most drool worth men in Konoha.

"Sakura? What are you doing?" He asked me, his eyes taking in some of the unpacked boxes. I stood as I answered, stretching. "I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd unpack." It wasn't to far from the truth. He smirked. I loved that smirk. I felt myself melt a bit.

"Do you want help?" I nodded; it would be nice to have somebody to talk to, especially the hot, not too sociable Sasuke. I watched the muscles in his back bunch and relax as he worked for a while, then averted my eyes when he caught me staring. I, in turn caught him staring at me while I worked. The conversation was pleasant. We worked till the early morning, when he said tiredly,

"Sakura lets call it quits and shower." I nodded, trying to force the naughty thoughts I was having at the thought of Sasuke in the shower. I turned to walk from the room and was halted by Sasuke's arms.

I could feel his breathe on my ear as he whispered, "I didn't mean separate showers, Sa- kur-a-chan." I shivered, excited. Heat rushed to my lower parts. His hands went from their resting place on my upper arms to slide down to my hands. His lips pressed to my neck, nibbling the sensitive skin there. I would have blushed if I had had enough blood in me for it.

"S-Sasuke?"

He didn't say anything as he continued his descent from my neck to my collar bone. His hands gripped my waist and pulled me back to press against his need. He groaned in frustration as he pushed me against a wall only to press himself to me. I let out a moan of my own.

"Sakura," He started hoarsely "I couldn't deal with losing you and not having shown you how much I loved you, how much I wanted you. So I'm going to show you now. Sakura, stop me now if you don't want to continue, because if you want to stop later I won't be able to." I was having trouble thinking let alone stopping him. I nodded the go ahead. He nodded back. His eyes held love and lust, more emotion in his dark gaze I had ever seen in this cold man.

Then my thoughts stopped as I caught sight of bright blue eyes coldly watching us. It was Naruto and he looked pissed.

"Sasuke, stop." I wiggled out of his arms in time to have Naruto rush him. He grabbed his arm and yanked him from me, throwing a punch in to his face, with speed and skill I didn't know Naruto possessed. Sasuke staggered back, not having noticed Naruto there before. Naruto and Sasuke began to fight, destroying my dining room. I kept yelling for them to stop, neither man heard me and they growled insults to each other. Sasuke was thrown into my dinning table, smashing it. He got up and launched himself at Naruto. They continued to wreck my dinning room. Holes from the impact of their bodies began to decorate my peach walls.

Anger rushed me, forcing my eyes to glow with green fury. My hunger stirring as my anger began to bubble to a boil.

"Stop!" I growled anger filling my voice causing it to be loud and harsh. Naruto and Sasuke simultaneously stopped their fight to look at me.

"You are wrecking MY dining room! Have no respect for me or my things?" I growled my voice bubbling with anger at them. "You," I pointed at Sasuke, "If you love me, why don't you just tell me like a normal person would? You had your chance long before this!"

I didn't give him time to reply as I turn on Naruto.

"And you! What gives you the right to charge in here like that, destroying my stuff?"

He looked down away from my eyes to stare at the ground, anger in his voice.

"I was jealous, Sakura. You are not his to touch!"

"I'm not yours either, Naruto, neither of you have the right to be jealous of me, neither of you own me."

Anger showed in Naruto's eyes, hurt as well. Sasuke's emotionless mask had slid back into place as he hid his feelings from me. I hid my own hurt at seeing his emotionless ness come back, after I had learned how much passion those blank dark eyes could hold. Naruto's hurt, hurt me as well, I loved him… I think a little more than Sasuke, because he'd never left me, he had always been there. He even accepted the fact that I was a vampire.

"Sakura, I – I" Naruto glanced to Sasuke, "We love you…. I can't stand seeing another man touch you…."

"So, since you love me, you own me?"

"No! That's not what I meant and you know it, Sakura!"

"Well, what did you mean then?"

"That, I'm sorry, for doing this, I lost control."

My eyes soften as I walked to Naruto and hugged him, not able to stand the hurt look in his eyes any more. "I know, Naruto, I shouldn't have gotten so angry with you. I love you too." Not want Sasuke to be excluded; I pulled him into the hug. "I love you too, Sasuke. I love you both…. What are we going to do? Every time I kiss one of you, I can't have you two fighting and destroying my stuff."

I looked up at them as I released them from the hug, their thoughts hid from me. I searched their faces for any indication of what they felt. Boy, were we in a pickle. Another thing to add to all my problems was it was near dawn and I was hungry again. Damn it all.

"Sakura, if you date him and not me…we'll end this bloody." Sasuke murmured.

I shook my head and near growled out "You are not the one to make ultimatums in my love life Sasuke."

"I'm not; I'm just telling you the truth, Sakura."

"So if I chose Naruto, you'll kill us."

He nodded.

"But aren't you two best friends?"

"Yes, but I love you Sakura. He loves you too. The jealousy would drive me crazy if you were with him."

I stared at them in surprise. Naruto nodded his agreement. They were crazy! Hell, maybe I was too.

The hunger was working its way through my system making me aware of the hot blooded young males in front of me. Naruto rushed to me when I dropped to my knees.

"Is it the hunger?" he asked quietly in to my ear so the approaching Sasuke wouldn't hear.

"Hunger?" Sasuke asked. So much for his not hearing. Naruto and I shared with glance at each other then we glance at him then back to each other.

"Shit, Sakura, he doesn't know."

"Don't know what?" Sasuke asked, torn between looking angry and concern.

A.N.: What did you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Confusing? Review and tell me what you think please… I would like to know!

To my wonderful reviewers:

Valkyrie of the Rohirrim: Lol, all your questions will be answered in time. Thanks for the great review…. Though I will say Itachi will show up again. I hope you liked this chapter. Your pervertedness only matches mine! I made this fic rated r for a reason!

Aznmelon: I bet her reaction would have been shock. Itachi will come back… I mean he started all of her problems.

Minyadagniriel: Cool screen name, does it have any particular meaning? Any hoot, thanks so much for the review… Yeah vampire themed fics are not an original concept; neither is having the female lead be the vampire… I am trying to make unique though. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Konohanasakuya-hime: Lol Thank you much! You are awesome too! Yeah I saw that a lot and it pissed me off… I mean, just cuz she's a woman doesn't mean she's helpless… Even in the Anime she tries to defend herself! Then later on she's kick ass! So this is my answer to those other Vampire fics…..


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… or its characters…..

I was willing to bet Sasuke would not like to hear my story. I did not have time to tell it either.

"Not now, Naruto, we'll have to tell him later." I would not munch on my friends, I had to leave and I did. Hey, I'm a ninja after all. We're known for our speed. Naruto had offered to feed me, but I do not know if there were any other side affects on the humans I feed on beside the sexual ones. I didn't want to find out. I sped through Konoha yet again.

I had a half hour to feed and be home before I would collapse in a dead sleep. My victim looked similar to the one from earlier. The stench was the same. But the blood fed my hunger. I would not make it to my house by dawn. The closest of my friends was Ino's house, but she was staying with Chouji for the night. I made it through her window and collapsed into her closet, still weary of the sun. Yesterday could have been some sort of fluke.

I awoke to Ino's mother leaning over me, her bright blue orbs reflecting worry. I nearly had a heart attack.

"Ah hello, I found you, I was here looking for Ino and found you half in her closet half on the floor. So I brought you to her bed. Is she all right? She hardly comes to see me anymore. Since she moved out I barely see my own daughter. Anyways enough of my rant, are you okay? What were you doing in Ino's closet? Do you know where she is?"

I answer her question one at a time, I didn't know if Ino's mom knew she was sleeping with Chouji so I lied and I said I didn't know where she was. I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. Me, Sakura, who used to be so honest. Heh, yeah right. I wasn't fooling any one.

I escaped only with a promise to come to dinner some time and to bring Ino. I sighed; now back to my house to explain to Sasuke. Oh joy. I wondered if I should just run away. Things were getting complicated. But no, that wouldn't solve anything.

The moonlight filtered the darkness, lighting my path somewhat. I sense a dark shadow beside me, keeping up with my sprint. Emotions flooded my head. I turned to face the moonlit Itachi. Arousal, anger, and weariness seeped from him.

"Hello, again, my little escapee."

"Itachi, how did you get into Konoha with out being spotted?"

He was silent.

I growled and turned to leave only to feel him follow me. He followed me all the way home.

As he caught sight of my house he chuckled darkly, not bothering to hide it knowing I could feel his amusement.

"Your house matches your state. A vampire in a Victorian. Very typical."

"Sorry, but Konoha was all out of bat caves." He seemed to find this entirely too funny and chuckled more; it wasn't laughter but something close. He followed me into my thankfully empty house.

"So has any one found out about your condition, Sakura?" He stood in my dinning room, I noticed the boys had picked up the wreck, but it still looked like a war zone. "What happened here?"

"Why is that any of your business?" I looked up at him angrily.

"Its not." Was the answer I got.

"Good of you to notice."

"But I am your master and I wish to know. You could endanger us all."

"I know what I'm doing."

"Hmmm, if only I believed you."

"Shut up and leave."

He stood and crossed the room to stand directly in front of me. His hand gripped my chin.

"You are as lovely as ever, was this wreckage cause by some jealous boys, perhaps? Or some jealous girl getting revenge?"

I tried to back away from him, but he held my chin in a firm grip. "Ngh…Itachi, let go now!"

"Answer me; did my younger brother do this?"

"Partly… why do you want to know so badly?"

"Has he found out about your…. change?"

I glared up at him defiantly. If he wouldn't answer me, I wouldn't answer him. He growled.

"You will answer me, Sakura…"

"You will answer me Itachi…." I mimicked. His eyes went blank and he dropped me. I was too surprised to complain. I was even more surprised when he answered me.

"I turned you to hurt him; if he knows then I have accomplished this…"

He blinked once then stared at me shock poring off him in waves. I became angry… but still a bit confused. I don't like being confused.

His mask was back in place as he turned to walk out of the room. I got up. Oh hell no, he wasn't leaving till I had some answers. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to me. He looked down at me; anger was his dominate emotion now. I looked up at him his lips parted as we stared at each other. The old attraction between us was still there.

"No one has ever forced an answer out of me… not even my parents…" His finger traced my bottom lip. "It's been a while, hasn't it Sakura?" He leaned down and brushed his lips with mine.

"Why do you want to hurt Sasuke?" his arrogant smirk crossed his handsome face. He did not answer. He only kissed me again. This time I returned it. I pulled him in for more. He pulled away for breath then captured my lips again. His tongue invaded my mouth over and over again. He pulled away from my lips and nibbled his way down my neck.

"Itachi…" I gasped as his wandering hand found my breast. He squeezed one while his other hand crept into my hair. I moaned into his lips as his captured mine again. He lifted me to wrap my legs around his waist bring my core against his erection. I gasped and he moaned against my ear. I rubbed against it with my core and watched his face through lidded eyes.

His mouth came open and he moaned my name lowly. We had waited too long for this. I forgot my reasons for not wanting him to do this. I wanted nothing more then for him to take me.

"Please Itachi…" I moaned. He nodded and we found ourselves upstairs and in my room. He laid me on my bed and removed his cloak. I watched him as he stripped out of his black clothes. When he peeled his black shirt off, I squealed inside. His body was that of a Greek god. He smirked as my eyes widen when his hands went to his pants he undid the first button.

I sat up and reached for him. My hands slid up his from his stomach to his chest and then his shoulders as he leaned don to kiss me slowly so slowly. I mumbled his name when his lips moved to my neck again. His hands grasped my shirt and pulled it up over my head. He stared down at my bound breast with intensity.

He looked up at me then towards the door way. We both watched as Ino came through the door. She stopped and blushed and backed out the way she came.

"Shit!" I crawled out from beneath Itachi. Itachi sighed and lay down on the bed as if to say he'd wait for me to get back.

A.N.: Sorry about the not editing!! Now I stopped here for a reason….. I do not know if Ino has ever seen Itachi… so can anybody tell me if she has. She has most likely knows about him…but I'm not even sure if she knows that… it would seem she would cuz Sasuke's family was murdered by him… but she might not know what it looks like. Any hoot… I want more reviews people!! I mean how's a girl to know it's good unless you tell me what you think…. Give me input please!!! And to the ones that do review… THANK YOU!!!! YOU ARE LOVED!!

To my wondrous reviewers:

Aznmelon: Lol, thank you… I hope you liked this chapter!! Thank you for being so loyal!! You even reviewer my other one!! Thank you your so great… give yourself Cake!!

Chinnnchillaz-eatz-meh-brain…: Thank you... I'm jealous too!! I mean…. So many hot guys… so many possibilities. Lol, I love the screen name…

Valkyrie of the Rohirrim: Thank you!! You are a loyal reviewer!! I love that! And I love reading your reviews you always have so many entertaining questions… I hope this chapter was good… I know I probably didn't answer any of your questions but I will and Sasuke will probably find out next chapter…. I hope your hand is still there!!

Silent Tiger: Thanks … I hoped you liked this one… and don't tease me about it when you see me or I won't write you your Samantha/Russ lemon….


End file.
